1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable scale, and more particularly to a portable scale having an operatable or actuatable grip device for being actuated by users to hook or to grip objects, such as fishes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical portable scales have been developed and comprise a hook for hooking to objects, such as fishes, and a weighing device for weighing the objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,689 to Hilterhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,625 to Loeb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,831 to Gallo, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,017 to Yang disclose several of the typical portable scales each comprising a hook for hooking to objects, and a weighing device for weighing the objects. However, the hooks of the typical portable scales may hurt the fishes or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,585 to Camp, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,913 to Liao disclose two further typical portable scales each comprising a pair of jaws for hooking to or for gripping the objects, such as fishes. However, the jaws are coupled to the weighing device, and may only be forced toward each other to grip the objects by the weight of the objects, and when the weighing device is elevated by the users.
Accordingly, when the weighing device is elevated by the users to weigh the objects, the jaws have not yet been solidly forced toward each other, and thus may not solidly grip the objects while weighing the objects. The most important defect is that the jaws may not be operated or actuated by the users to solidly grip the objects before weighing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,710 to Parker et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,996 to Campbell et al. disclose two further typical portable scales each comprising an electric weighing device for electrically weighing the objects to be weighed. The typical electric weighing devices also fail to provide two jaws that may be operated or actuated by the users to solidly grip the objects before weighing operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional portable scales.